All I Want
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Callie, beaten and bruised looking for Jude. The Fosters take her in, but what happens when Brandon and Callie become close and Callie finds out a devastating secret, one she cant bear alone? (A lot better than summary) Please Read and Review BRALLIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Fosters fanfic! It's a Callie and Brandon story. This is just and intro I hope you enjoy.**  
**I don't own the Fosters or anything taken from the show. But I am a huge fan! P.S the only way I am able to post this is it was saved in my email. I am unable to update for a few days, due to the fact I am on my IPad, I am leaning my new computer and need to install some things I will update very soon!**

**Callie's POV**  
"Liam! Liam, please stop." He forced me against a wall. He was drunk again...  
"Shut up or I will find Jude." He breathed against my ear  
He let me go and grabbed my purse and headed out to whatever bar he wanted tonight. I grabbed my cell phone and the money I had hidden away along with my bus ticket and headed out after he left. I hurried to the bus station and got on the bus, I was headed to the home of Stef and Lena Foster.  
The had Jude, my 13 year old brother. I promised I would keep him safe and I plan on keeping that promise. I hurried to the bus station and hoped on the bus I needed. It was a 6 hour ride. The only thing I had brought with me was my phone and a little money I had hidden from Liam. Once Liam sees I'm gone he's gonna flip out. I'm going to get killed.  
I just need to see that my brother is okay...I've looked up a lot about Stef and Lena and they seem like a nice family, Stef was a police officer so I know he's safe, but I want him loved...more than anything I want him to get the love we've never gotten.

**Brandon's POV**  
"Jude are you ready to go?" I asked my foster brother, who was gathering his stuff from Jesus and his room  
"Hey B." I heard my mom call up the stairs  
"Yeah mom!"  
"Jesus and Mariana are downstairs in the car! Jude and you need to get a move on." She called back  
Jude and I went down and I got everyone in the car and headed to school. I drove them to school and saw Lena waiting for Jude. Jude was still new to our family and was just getting used to the school. Lena was my other mom, also vice principle of my school.  
"Hey Jude." She grabbed his hand  
"Hi Lena." He shyly said  
"Hey mama." The twins said kissing her cheek  
We all went our separate ways and I headed to meet my girlfriend Tayla. "Hey Brandon!" She greeted me with a kiss  
"Hey." I said forcing a smile  
"How's Jade?" She asked  
"It's Jude..." I corrected her  
"I knew that." She nervously laughed.  
I walked on to the music room where I practice during home room. I sat down at the keyboard and began to softly play the keys. I thought about Jude, there was something that was bothering him. He wouldn't open up to us yet. Jesus and Jude were a lot closer because they shared a room, Mariana and I had our own rooms. There was only one bathroom in our house though, we all had to share.

Once school let out it I decided to head home instead of meet up with Tayla like normally. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I was halfway home. I pulled into the driveway and checked it.  
_**From: Tayla**_  
_** Why didn't you meet me?**_  
_** Brandon, where are you?**_  
_** Are you too busy for me now?**_  
_**To: Tayla**_  
_** My moms needed me home.**_  
Once I had sent the text I turned my phone off and headed inside up to my room. I laid back on my bed and decided my homework could wait until after dinner.

Callie's POV  
Once I was off the bus I looked at the address of the Fosters house. It wasn't far from the bus station. I stopped at a gas station bathroom and looked in the mirror. My lip was busted and I had a black eye. Nothing too bad. I thought to myself. I started walking hoping and praying that Liam hadn't come home yet. Liam was my foster brother...he got Jude and I kicked out of the house, but he told his parents I had run away and Jude needed to be sent away. He took me to his apartment and kept me there. He raped me multiple times and beat me almost daily.  
I wanted Jude out of there, I knew he'd been to at least 2 foster homes until the Fosters took him in. I walked up to a house I knew was theirs. I walked up to the door and knocked. There was only one car in the driveway. I guy about my age answered the door. "Um. Hi." He said  
"Hi...my names Callie...Callie Jacobs. Does um, does Jude live here?" I stumbled over my words  
"Yes, who are you?" He asked  
"Callie!" I heard a boy scream from behind me  
I turned to see my brother racing towards me. He ran into my arms and I held him tight. "I love you Jude." I whispered in his ear and then saw a woman approaching us  
"Hi, um who are you?" She asked as Jude clung to my side  
"Hi...sorry to just intrude on your home like this, I'm...I'm Callie. Jude's sister." I told her as my brother clung tightly to my side  
"I was unaware Jude had any living relatives." She said as another car pulled in  
"What's going on here?" The woman I presumed to be Stef Foster got out of the car still in her police uniform  
"This is Jude's sister, Callie." Lena told her  
"Jude is she your sister?" Stef asked Jude  
"Yes, ma'am." He quietly answered  
"I am not here to take him away...I'm here to keep him safe, I promised I'd always keep him safe, and I will keep that promise. Jude are you happy here?" I referred the last part to my brother bedding down to look him in the eye  
"Yes." He answered  
"Okay, I'm going to find somewhere to stay. You're going to stay here with the Fosters. They will take care of you." I kissed his head  
"How'd you get away from him?" Jude asked  
"It took a long time buddy, but Liam won't be bothering us I hope. I'll keep you safe, he would only be after me. You'll be safe here. I promise you." Jude nodded and went in the house past the boy who answered the door  
"B go start your homework." Stef said as Lena went in  
I started to walk away but she stopped me. "Callie, who was Jude talking about?" She asked  
"Liam Oldstead. He was my last foster brother...he um. Well he raped me and told his parents I ran away while he kept me locked in an apartment. I don't know how I managed to get out." I was being to open with a woman I didn't even know  
"Jude's old foster brother...when Jude first came here he would have nightmares about his time at the Oldsteads. They were about you weren't they?"  
"Jude knew. He wouldn't leave me alone with Liam, but Liam forced him to go places do things. Anything to get us alone." I explained "I really should go, you are probably wanting dinner and I need to go find somewhere to stay until I can figure something out."  
"Come on. You're staying here." She lead me inside where I saw Jude, Brandon and two others seated at the table  
"Mariana, Jesus this is Callie, Jude's sister. She's going to be staying with us for a little while until she can get her feet on the ground." Stef explained looking over to Lena who only gave a look of worry  
Jude pulled up a seat next to him and grabbed a plate and stuff from the kitchen. I sat down next to him and he clung to me. "You're safe here." He whispered to me  
"So are you baby...so are you." I kissed the top of his head. He's all I have and I'm all he has. We're family, our mother died in a car accident, dad was driving drunk and killed someone in the other car. He went to jail for 1st degree manslaughter. We used to write, but he stopped answering.  
"Callie?" Jude pulled me back to reality  
"Yeah sweetie." I said  
"Dinner is served." He said pointing to Brandon trying to hand me the plater  
"Sorry." I mumbled taking it and getting a portion for me and helping Jude get his

Lena's POV  
"Stef we don't have the room. We barely had room for Jude. We took him because of his story." I explained to my partner after dinner  
"She has the same story but worse. You heard me tell you she's been beaten and raped for at least as long as we've had Jude. So about 5 months maybe even longer." She countered  
"Stef...we don't have the room" I mumbled  
"Lena." She said "We'll make room."  
We set her up in the living room and that's where we found her and Jude sleeping peacefully in the morning.  
**A/N: thoughts? Leave them in a review!**

?Jer. 29:11?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am not using microsoft word so if there are grammar errors and spelling please forgive me! My new computer got water spilled on it and by some miracle! its working again! Just for those who don't watch the show Jesus is pronounced in spanish! Just so y'all know! **

**Callie's POV**

I've been living at the Fosters for almost a month. I was quiet about my situation to the rest of the family. Mariana didn't like me so much, but Jesus and Brandon didn't mind so much. I had begun to go back to high school. Stef and Lena had agreed with Bill (Jude and I's social worker) that i could stay here temporarily so i could attend school.

I was in the music room now strumming at a guitar. This was my place to escape...My mom taught me how to play the guitar before she died. I don't remember the song she used to strum at bedtime but I want to remember it...its all i have left of my mother...aside from Jude, but he won't stay with me forever...hes going to grow up and move and have his own family. Whereas me...I don't know where i'll go or what i'll do...if Liam ever finds me...i'm toast.

"Callie?" I looked up to see Brandon, he was Stefs biological son and the oldest Foster. He was 16 just like me. Hes cute, but last time i said that I know where I ended up...

"Um...hey." I said. I wasn't totally comfortable with the guys just yet.

"I...I didn't know you played." he gestured to the guitar

"My mom taught me, she used to sing to me and Jude before we were put in foster care." I told him "I can't remember what she used to play to us..."

"You'll get it. You just have to keep trying." He smiled at me patting my knee. I flinched but soon relaxed to his touch...he was nothing like Liam...he was sweet, and kind...

"I don't know what happened to you that got you and Jude separated...but I know that something bad had to have happened...and i'm sorry for whatever that was." His hand patted my knee

**Talya's POV**

Brandon had to be in the music room. For a month he's been more concerned with his family and his new foster sibling, Jude and his sister. I walked to the music room and saw them. He had his hand on her knee. They couldn't date it was against the rules. I opened the door and they looked up at me and Brandon jerked his hand from her knee. "Excuse me." Callie set the guitar down and grabbed her bag leaving the room

"Brandon why are you avoiding me?" I asked once she left

"I'm not, babe I'm sorry...theres just so much going on." He lied

"Forget it Brandon, I'll see you later." I said leaving the room

"Talya!" he called after me

**Brandon's POV**

I saw Callie walking along the beach after school. She usually headed home with Jude and Jesus and Mariana. I ran up to follow her. "Hey, Callie...what's going on?"

"Hey, Brandon. I'm...I'm just thinking...I told Lena I'd be home later."

"Oh, what about?" I asked trying not to pry

"Brandon..." she whispered "Can I trust you?"

"Callie what's going on?" I stopped her from walking further

"I think...you know what um...nevermind." she said running ahead of me and towards the house

"Callie! Callie wait!" I called but she didn't turn back

I started walking towards the house. I took my time getting there knowing Talya would be waiting like she always is. She loves my family, but she's so clingy.

I need to know what Callie wanted to say, was it something about what happened? Or about Jude? What happened to her...I want to know but i'm not going to force her to tell me. I'm going to build her trust. We can bond over our love for music.

Once I arrived at the house I was surprised to see that Talya wasn't there. Then I remembered our fight in the music room.

**A very short chapter and for that I am so sorry. But the next chapter holds some great reveals! So please continue to read and review!**

**Thanks to those who did reveiw! **

**MegColes- Glad you like a story from a show you've never watched! haha! **

**SukiStory- I know there are some errors, but its a new computer and I'm working out some bugs. Review!**

**marinameeks21- Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed**

**Catarina (Guest)- Hope you liked! Thanks for reviewing!**

**luvcaitlynluv- Thanks for reviewing! **

**shannon (Guest)- Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here comes chapter 3! I hope you enjoy. **

**Callie's POV**

It was Saturday, and Saturday's were movie night at the Fosters, but until then we were free to do whatever we wanted...I didn't really want to do this...but I knew I had to. "Hi...I have an appointment." I said to the receptionist

"Name?"

"Callie Jacobs." I said

"Fill out these papers and you will be called back shortly." she handed me a clipboard and pen

I went to a darker corner of the room and began to fill out the form. Name, address, blah, blah, blah. Symptoms...nausea, headache, light headedness, back pain. I turned in the papers and sat back down waiting. I was an hour or two from the Fosters because I didn't want any of them to know. Jesus and Jude were going to the movies, Mariana and Lexi were doing their makeup most likely. Brandon and Talya were out on a date.

"Callie Jacobs!" A nurse called

I slowly got up and followed her into a room where she asked me to change into a gown. She left the room and I changed, and sat on the table. I kept my head down in shame. "Hi Callie, I'm doctor Nicole. But you can call me Amanda." I shook her hand "Your symptoms are pointing towards pregnancy. Are you sexually active?"

"I...I was raped. Multiple times..." I whispered

"Oh my...so we need to check all this out." She jotted something down

"Starting with if I'm pregnant?" I asked

"Yes...do you have health insurance?"

"Um...no...I'm a foster child and I don't have an exact home yet. I'm staying with my brothers foster family until I can..figure things out." I told her

"Well I'm going to have test you for pregnancy and we will start there."

**Brandon's POV**

I walked in the house seeing as the house was quiet I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. I can't believe Talya she was acting so clingy and Callie is here and yeah shes our age, but I don't get why she is so worked up about it. Callie is only here for Jude, she'll leave soon enough.

I heard the front door open and someone come up the stairs. "Callie?" I asked as she passed my bedroom.

"Hi..." she whispered wiping at tears

"What's going on? Where were you?" I asked motioning for her to come sit with me

"I...can I trust you?" She asked taking a seat, we've really begun to bond.

"Of course."

"I...I went to the doctor today...and um...they are almost positive I'm pregnant...and I think i am too.." she hung her head in shame

"Oh Callie...did they do a test?" I stroked her back while she let the tears fall

"Yeah...they said to come back in a week since I don't have a cell phone or phone." she told me

"Have you been sick?" i asked her

"Yeah. I've been going out on early runs and going to the gas station where I get sick every day." she said taking a deep breath

"Everything will be okay. I'm here for you and I won't tell anyone until you're ready." I told her hugging her

**Callie's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_I still don't know for sure if Liam got me pregnant..I'm so scared. Its not fair that I have to go through this alone, i know I have the Fosters, but this is Judes forever home and I'm not going to be selfish because I want him to be happy. Brandon knows that I could be expecting Liams child. I don't want to be, but If i am I will raise this child because thats the type of woman I am. I know what its like to be tossed around or not have a family. My child will not go through that...as much as I wanted my first born to be when I was married and happy, i can do this. I want my child to have a father, but if they don't, it's okay because I will be good enough for th-_

"Calie its dinner time." Mariana came in and told me

I closed my diary and put it second from the last in my books. "Thanks." I told her

I went downstairs and sat down around the table seeing the faces before me. Brandon, Talya, Jude, Mariana, Jesus, Stef and Lena. Tonight is game night so right after dinner were are to meet in the living room. Talya wasn't a fan of me, so I sat next to Jude at the other end of the table. I played with my food feeling too sick to eat. I noticed Brandon glance up at me and ask with his eyes if I was unwell. I silently told him I was okay with a little nod. Once dinner was over I offered to help clean up dinner. Brandon told his moms we would get it, the rest of them went to the living room while Brandon and I went to the kitchen to clean up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brandon asked once everyone was out of earshot

"Yeah...I'm fine, just not hungry." I lied. I really just didn't want to eat.

"I know thats not true. Why didn't you eat? I need you to eat, you need to be healthy." he squeezed my hand

"Later...I promise." I gave him a small smile

"I'll make you something once everyone goes to bed okay." he smiled

**Talya's POV**

I knew there was something up with Callie. I read her diary, well the beginning anyway, I heard Brandon coming up the stairs so I put it on the top of her books.

I can't believe shes pregnant.

I took a picture of what i read so I could show it to Brandon. HE needed to know this. I looked back at the picture. It read. _Dear Diary, _

_I still don't know for sure if Liam got me pregnant..I'm so scared. Its not fair that I have to go through this alone, i know I have the Fosters, but this is Judes forever home and I'm not going to be selfish because I want him to be happy. _

I ran back down the stairs, and took my seat next to Mariana and waited for Brandon. Callie was sitting in the chair near Jude who was working on his homework.

"What are you working on Jude?" Lena asked him

"English homework...I need a name for the bad guy though." He told her

Everyone began throwing out names laughing and smiling. "How about Liam." I said looking at Callie. Jude and Brandon and Stef all looked her way.

**Callie's POV**

Game night was over and everyone began retreating to their rooms. I stayed in the living room. Brandon told Talya...how could he betray my trust like that! "Callie? Are you okay?" Brandon came in the room

"How could you?" I harshly whispered

"I didn't...I don't know how she found out, but I didn't tell her. I promise." he told me

"I don't believe you. How else would she have found out?"

"Did you write it down someplace that she'd have seen it?"

"Oh my gosh..." I got up and bolted for the room I know share with Mariana. I found my diary laying on the top of my books "No..." I whispered I raced down the stairs tears in my eyes

"I don't know how far she read..." I handed him my journal

"She couldn't have read too far because she didn't ask me about it...she must just know about the baby...or possible baby." he put his hand on the small of my back and gently rubbed trying to sooth my tears

"Either way by tomorrow it will be everywhere...I have to get out of here. I have to leave, I'll go back to Liam he will find me after all...he'll hurt Jude and all of you I need to just get out of here, you don't understand Brandon." I wept

"Shhh, I'm breaking up with Talya anyway...no one will believe what she says. I promise you." he kissed my head something I wasn't expecting

"Promise you'll keep me safe...please..." I begged

"You are safe. I will keep you safe."

…

****At the doctors****

I walked in Brandon followed me. I walked to the front desk. "Hi I'm CallieJacobs I'm here for my test results and check up." I told the same lady I had last week

"Okay, you'll be called back shortly." she smiled

Brandon and I took a seat in the back of the room. His phone alerted him with a text.

**From Talya**

**Brandon...where are you? I need to tell you something about Callie. WHy are you avoiding me and not meeting me in school anymore!**

**To Talya**

**I don't care what you say about Callie. Leave her alone shes been through a lot. We are over Talya, I'm done with your jealous clingy act. Leave me alone. **

"Wow, over text. Harsh." I teased him

"Well I don't want to see her sad little puppy face. Its like a guilt magnet." he smiled at me

"Callie Jacobs." a nurse called me back "Brandon...will you come with me?" I carefully asked

"Of course." he said getting up and following me back

…

"Callie...you are in fact pregnant...I'd like to do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." the doctor told me

"O-okay." I said. Brandon squeezed my hand underneath the table

She took us back to a room and set up a machine. "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked

"No!" I quickly answered "Just a friend..."

She started the ultrasound and the room filled with a noise that I assumed to be the babys heartbeat. My breath caught in my throat when I heard it...it made it real...there was really a baby inside of me... "You okay?" Brandon whispered

WIth tears in my eyes I nodded. "It looks like you are about 2 months along. Now is about the time when you will notice your body beginning to change. You need to come back in 6 weeks for a check up I will make an appointment and tell the receptionist while you get cleaned up." she left the room and I let the tears come

"This is really happening..." I sobbed "I'm not ready to be a mother...I don't even have a place of my own...I...I can't do this..."

"Callie." Brandon carefully gripped my shoulders "You are more than ready...you have me. I will help you I promise." he pulled me in for a hug

**Sorry Guys I know this was way rushed! I just wanted to get it out there and start moving Liam back into the story in the next few chapters he will make an appearance! Hope you liked! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Liam's POV**

Stef and Lena Foster. That's where I was heading. That's where Jude was, Callie left and I promised to hurt Jude if she ever ran. I would be there in 10 minutes, and then I could take Jude and find Callie. Callie is mine; no one else's…MINE. She and I are one. I began to walk faster in order to get there faster. I stopped suddenly when I saw her. Callie…what was she doing here? She got to Jude before me. Then I saw him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him. I saw the chemistry between them…this HAS to stop. "Callie my dear…" I stood up to her and ripped her from the guy

"Liam…" she started to cry "Brandon go home." She whispered not making eye contact with either of us

"Let's go Callie." I pulled her away only to see the boy pull his phone out and quickly dial

"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed knocking Callie down against a tree

"Mom, hurry he's here!" He said into the phone shoving it back in his pocket

I lunged myself at the boy. "Brandon, run!" Callie screamed

I wrestled him to the ground and I punched him smack in the nose knowing it was now broken. Callie tried to move but fell back to the ground her head spinning. I heard police cars coming down the road. I got off of Brandon and pulled Callie to her feet and raced down the street dragging her along.

**Brandon's POV**

"B! Are you okay? Where's Callie?" My mom asked

"He took her that way! I'll wait for help get Callie…please mom…" I begged her

My mom got in the car and took off down the street leaving an ambulance with me. They helped me off the ground and into the van. My lip was busted open, my nose broken, and I was sure I had a slight concussion if not worse. "Where's Callie?" I mumbled to whoever was nursing my lip

"We don't know; Stef will find her." She assured me but I was not convinced I needed to see Callie

I heard a car pull up next to the ambulance and saw Callie approaching with my mother while my dad waited in the car with him. "I'll have Lena and the others meet you at the hospital." She told us

"Okay." Callie nodded

We sped off in the ambulance and I whispered to Callie. "Did he hurt the baby?"

"He hit me…" she silently cried "What if…what if I lose her?

"Her?" I asked

"Or him." She sighed

"The baby will be okay." I kiss her cheek with my swollen lip

"Are you sure? Brandon…What if it's not? I'm supposed to protect the baby and I'm already failing at that." She wept

I rubbed small circles in her back until we reached the hospital. They wheeled us into the hospital and let us share a room to be checked out. Callie was so afraid to tell them about the baby thinking his moms would find out. "Please Callie…you have too, they are going to find out anyway, better sooner than later." I said once we were alone in the room

"Okay." She sighed and alerted the nurse

She explained her situation and they started an ultrasound. The baby had no trauma, and was still perfectly healthy. Callie began to cry and I soothed her knowing Lena would be here very soon. "Callie…we have to tell them. Today. Please…" I begged her

Just then Lena came racing into the room. "Oh Brandon! Callie! You're okay!" she hugged me tight and squeezed Callie's hand

"Yeah, we are fine…but we need to tell you and mom something." I said

"What is it?"

"Lena…Liam raped me as you know…and last week I found out that I was pregnant…" Callie kept her eyes down

"Excuse me." Lena left the room

"I told you. I told you this would happen Brandon…" Callie wept

"Callie, we don't know what she feels…Don't worry." I told her

**Callie's POV**

It's been a week since Lena and Stef found out about the baby and neither of them had talked to me or Brandon or even Bill…I figured by now I'd be put in a group home and be forced to give my baby up for adoption. Brandon was taking me out for dinner tonight, then to a storage unit where I had my parents stuff transferred.

"You ready?" Brandon peeked in the room

"Yeah." I smiled grabbing my purse

We got in his car and headed to the restaurant. "Thanks for this…the house is getting pretty tense…" I said

"Yeah, I know. They won't even make eye contact with us." He sighed

"I'm sorry I messed all this up. I hope to find some money in my parent's storage unit in order to move into a cheap apartment so the baby and I can have a place to go." I voiced to him

"I was going to tell you at dinner…but Callie, you…you should know I like you as much more than just a foster sister or friend…I've been working afterschool and saving all the money I earn in order to move out…with you…if you wanted."

"Seriously Brandon? But do you want to be a dad to a child that's not even yours?" I asked taken back from his announcement

"Yes…because you mean the world to me Callie. I feel like I've know you forever."

"Then I guess we're getting an apartment." I smiled

**A/N: Uh oh. How are Stef and Lena going to react to this? I mean they clearly didn't take the baby news well. What about when Jude and the rest of the family find out all of it? Review and keep reading to find out. ;) **

**YaleAceBella12- Hope you liked! Thoughts? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Claire (Guest) - Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chris (Guest)-Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Peachykeen234- I'm glad you liked it! I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie's POV**

I put the last of my clothes in a small bag. It was 2:30 in the morning and everyone was sound asleep. I gently placed a note next to Jude explaining everything, from the baby to Brandon. I left the room and snuck down the stairs to meet Brandon. I handed him my bag and he threw it in the back of the car.

We talked about getting an apartment with Stef and Lena but they refused to allow it, so we decided to go by ourselves. We loaded up and headed to our new home…the home for the 3 of us. Me, Brandon and the baby.

I heard that Liam was out of jail by bail…so he was still a major treat and I was terrified…but Brandon told me every night that I was safe with him, we were safe with him. "Brandon?" I said as he kept his eyes on the road

"Yeah Sweetie?" he said squeezing my hand

"What if he finds us?"

"I'll keep you safe…both of you baby." Brandon told me

"Promise me…please." I begged him

"I promise."

**Liam's POV**

I watched them pull into their new townhouse complex. She was mine. There is no way I am letting her get away, not this time. I saw the boy get back in the car after helping Callie inside. He soon drove off leaving Callie alone in the house. I walked up to it trying not to be suspicions. I knocked on the door.

When I got no reply I turned the doorknob finding it was unlocked. "Brandon?" Callie called

I didn't reply. I followed her voice to the bedroom. I walked in to see her sitting on the end of the bed half naked in a see through night dress. She was making this all too easy.

"Liam…please no…" She whispered grabbing at her phone

I grabbed her arm and twisted it until she released her phone. Keeping her arm locked in my hand I threw her phone across the room breaking it in two.

I pulled the tape from my pocket and pushed her onto the bed. I taped her hands down and her legs as well. I taped her mouth shut and she began resisting. I pulled her clothes off of her leaving her in only her bra. I punched her in the stomach when she refused to corporate.

She let out a cry even with the tape on her mouth.

**Callie's POV**

He hit me in the stomach…I knew right then…the baby was gone…I knew it. I could feel him getting angrier I kept trying to get him away from me. He punched me in the jaw…the next would be the head…I knew I would be grateful to not be awake for what was coming next.

**Brandon's POV**

I've been gone from Callie for almost 8 hours…I had to go to my music lesson and then job hunting. This is the longest I've been away from her since everything started happening. I was glad to be able to come home to a beautiful girlfriend; I was only a few blocks from the townhouse now. I quickly pulled in and saw the door was not latched to the house. I pushed it open trying to not make any noise for fear of who might be in here. I quickly started towards the master suite. I turned the corner to see Callie's phone broken in two. "Callie!" I raced down the hallway

I turned into the bedroom to see my Callie covered in blood completely bare and Liam on top of her. "Get away from her!" I pushed the also bare Liam off of Callie

I pushed him so hard he crashed into the window shattering the glass all over the room. I pressed my emergency button triggering my mom. She installed that on all of our phones so it would automatically call the cops. I looked over at Callie to find she was completely passed out…I had no idea how long she'd been like that.

I saw Liam gathering his clothing trying to put them on and make an escape. I grabbed him and pushed him to the ground grabbing a thick rope from under the bed (I assume he had brought this for Callie…) I tied him to the bed tight enough to keep him until the cops arrived.

I walked up to my sweet Callie…she was still not moving…she was covered in blood…her own…I looked at her and saw it…the bruise on her abdomen…the baby…that had to be the source of some of the blood…she miscarried…

"No…" I knelt next to her after releasing her arms and legs…I took her hand and began to do something I hadn't down since my parents' divorce…I prayed…we used to go to church until my mom met Lena.

I heard Liam struggling but I continued to pray. I knew the baby was gone…but Callie…I couldn't lose her…not now…

"Police!" I heard a woman yell…not just any woman…it was my mother…

I heard them come down the hallway but I never moved, I stayed by Callie's side…Praying for her to live. "Please Callie…" I whispered

"Brandon?" My mom and dad gasped

"Please help us…I left to look for a job and this is…this is what was happening when I came back…she's been like this since I got here…please she can't die." My mother looked at me with tear filled eyes…then to Callie…broken…beaten…bloody Callie…my Callie…

"The paramedics need to get her to the hospital ASAP." She said following behind my dad, Mike who had Liam in handcuffs

Not long after the paramedics rushed in and put Callie on a stretcher. They covered her up and allowed me to come with them in the ambulance. "Callie…please wake up…I love you baby…please…" I begged tears rolling down my cheeks

**Jude's POV**

_ Dear Jude, _

_ Baby, you know how much I love you…or at least I hope you know…but this is your forever home and I refuse to take that from you. You belong with the Fosters…and so do I…but in a different way. About 2 weeks ago I found out…I'm pregnant…the baby is Liam's…_

_ Brandon began to notice little things changing in me…I was tense, scared, quiet…I had to tell him Sweetie…and along the way he and I have found…we've found a love…the one in a million kind of love…I'm so sorry…I promised not to be selfish…which is why we are leaving…Brandon and I. We won't be far. An apartment complex within 20 mins from you. I'm still going to go to school and come see you and I know you are going to be the greatest uncle my baby could ever have. I love you so much Baby…you are still my everything and you will always be…I love you Jude…._

_ ~Callie_

I read the note again…Liam really hurt her that bad…and now she had to run away with Brandon…she found someone to love her and someone she loved…I was happy for her, but also angry…she didn't tell me…we told each other everything. "Jude!" I heard someone yell

I ran down the stairs to see Brandon in tears. "Where's Callie?" my voice began to shake

"The hospital…It was Liam…I think…I think he killed the baby and Callie…Callie is fighting for her life…we need to go…now…I tried to keep her safe…I'm so sorry…" Brandon cried

"We have to go." I said racing outside to Brandon's car where Lena was waiting behind the wheel, she had apparently dragged Brandon out of the hospital so Callie could go into surgery.

We went up to the floor Callie would be moved to and sat in the hard chairs…then I remembered…

**Flashback**

"_No! No!" I cried_

_ "Jude…baby…shhhhh." Callie tried to sooth me through her own tears_

_ "No…mommy can't be dead…she just can't…" I sobbed into my sisters arms_

_ "Jude…baby I know…but…remember what momma always told us. When we have no one else…we always have each other…always. I promise Jude…I promise that no matter where we end up and no matter what happens. I will keep you safe. I promised that to momma and I promise it to you." She kissed the top of my head_

"_I love you Callie…and I love you too mommy…" I silently whispered_

_ We sat there for hours waiting for social services to come and pick us up after they escorted our dad to jail. _

"Jude? Are you okay?" Brandon asked

"I miss her…" I whispered

"Who? Callie is okay…she's going to be okay."

"Not Callie…our mom…that's the last time I sat in these chairs…was the night she died…the night Callie promised to keep me safe no matter where we were."

"I'm sorry I let this happen Jude…if I hadn't left her in the house alone this would have never happened…this is my fault…" he sobbed

"Jacobs?" A nurse called. We all stood up: Stef, Lena, and Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and me.

"Are you all family?" she asked

"We foster her and her brother." Lena said

"Who is her brother?"

I stepped forward "I am."

"Who can come with him to see her? We can only allow children if someone 16 or older come."

"Moms…can I?" Brandon asked then looked to me for permission

I nodded and took his hand as the nurse led us to Callie's room. We went in slowly. I saw mostly bandages, around her head and her arms…and legs…everywhere. "Has she…woken up yet?" Brandon asked

"She did for a brief time but was unaware and said nothing." The nurse said exiting

"Callie…its Jude; we are all here…we want you to wake up…we need you too Callie…please." I begged her

"I'm here too baby…I love you so much. I am so sorry I let this happen…but please don't leave me…I promise I won't ever let this happen again." As Brandon finished saying that a doctor came in

"Hi I'm Meredith and you are?" she asked us

"I'm Jude Callie's brother and this is Brandon our foster brother."

"It's nice to meet both of you." She gave a small smiled

"She…she was pregnant…I need to be able to tell her when she wakes up…the baby is gone…right?" Brandon asked tears brimming his eyes

"Yes…the baby was miscarried…she awoke right before we started the surgery screamed baby and fell into this state." The doctor gave us a sad smile "I'm very sorry…was the baby yours?" she asked Brandon

"No…it wasn't…Callie will be crushed…" Brandon said slumping in a chair

_ I'm sorry Angel…even though I wasn't the man who fathered you…in my heart you were my child…I'm so sorry baby…daddy loves you so much…_

**A/N: Kind of an intense chapter…what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me your thoughts! **

**Next Chapter will have some better news! Hopefully it's that Callie wakes up. Guess you'll just have to read on. ;)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

**YaleAceBella12- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zarinights- I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Peachykeen234- I hope you enjoyed! Leave me another review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Brandon's POV**

I sat by her bed for hours at a time…the only time I would leave is too go nap, eat, shower and come back. There was always someone there with her. "Callie…baby. I love you…so so much…I really wish I could've stopped this…Why…why did I have to leave?" I held tight to her hand. I hung my head letting the tears fall

I felt a light squeeze on my hand. I looked up to see her eyes flutter open. "Callie?" Tears gathered in my throat "Hang on baby. I'll get the doctor." I kissed her head and pushed the doctor button

The doctors and nurses scattered around her. I had just enough time to phone my moms. "Brandon! How's Callie?" Lena asked

"She's awake; she hasn't spoken but the doctors are in with her now. I want Jude here. Please bring him." I told her hanging up

The doctor came out. "She's going to make a full recovery…her throat may be a little sore for…a while…" the doctor said "She's lucky didn't damage her vocals."

They told me I could go back in. I went in and sat in the same seat I've been in for weeks. "Hey Sweetie…" I said brushing hair from her eyes

"Br…Brandon." She gave a small smile. I could see the scar from where Liam had hit her…it's been 6 weeks…it's healed from the stiches but the scar was very visible…right down her left cheek

"Hey baby…Jude is on his way." I told her

"My baby…" she said her throat clearly very dry. I grabbed a glass of water and allowed her to take a few drinks… "She's gone…isn't she?"

"Yeah…I'm so sorry…she wouldn't be if I had just been there…Callie…this is my fault…you wouldn't have been in her for 6 weeks if I had just stayed home…with you…where I belong…"

"Brandon…" her voice scratchy "Not…your fault. I knew…I tried to get away but…I couldn't…this is…" she encountered a series of coughs "not your fault."

There was a sudden knock on the closed door.

**Jude's POV  
** I knocked hurriedly on the door. I had to see her. She is my sister and I need to see that she's okay. "Come in." I heard Brandon call from the other side

Lena and I stepped inside the small hospital room and I saw my sister alert for the first time in 6 weeks. "Callie…" I hesitantly approached her

"Hi baby…" She said her voice raspy

"Are you okay?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes

"I will be baby. I love you so much…" she told me a tear falling down her cheek

I saw Brandon and Lena silently exit the room. "I was afraid I'd never hear your voice again…" I whispered sitting in the chair Brandon once occupied

"I'm right here baby…right here." She took my hand

We sat there for at least an hour before the rest of the family came in. Stef, Lena, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana (Who was sobbing so hard) and even Mike.

"How…How are you Callie?" Mariana came to Callie's other side

"Better." Callie smiled weakly; I knew she was only half-hearty telling the truth

"I'm so glad! When I saw you were missing I didn't know what to do!" Mariana told her

"I love you Callie." I told her when it was time to leave

"I love you too Jude." She sleepily mumbled

"Goodnight Callie." Brandon kissed her head

"Mhmm." She closed her eyes

We all left and gathered into the 3 cars. I chose to ride with Brandon. "What'd she say when she woke up? Did she remember?"

"I don't know…I didn't want to ask. The doctors wanted to give her a day and give her time to remember if she did." He told me

**Callie's POV  
** I awoke the next day to see the room was still empty. I closed my eyes and valued what little downtime I still had. I felt myself drifting to sleep.

"_Liam! No! Please Liam…" I begged him_

"_Shut up or I'll find Jude." He told me_

…

"_Liam get off of me!" I screamed "Let go."_

_He forced me onto the bed. I knew what was happening…what always happened. He'll never forgive me._

I sat up gasping for air. Loud beeps filled the room. Nurses rushed in. "Ms. Jacobs lay down please." A nurse pushed me down on the bed "Try and breathe normally." She said then said to the other nurse "Get the doctor."

I tried to slow my breathing to a normal pace but all I could see was what Liam did to me…again.

"Callie, what do you remember?" The doctor asked when we were alone

"He…he raped me…again…he killed the baby…he taped me to the bed. He threated Jude. I remember…all of it."

"Brandon Foster, correct?"

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him "No! Brandon didn't do this to me. Liam did! Brandon loves me…Liam never did."

"My mistake please calm down." He said as the door opened slightly

"Brandon." Tears began flowing down my cheeks

"Hey Callie…what's wrong baby?" he came to my side glaring at the doctor

"He…he thinks you did this…" I told him

"What? I would never hurt her. Get out." Brandon said "You are upsetting Callie and you need to leave."

"Yes Mr. Foster." The doctor excused himself

"I can leave at the end of the week." I told him

"That's great baby." He kissed me

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed! I am posting this and getting on a plane. Vacation! I'll write again by middle of next week hopefully. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm like totally horrible I am SO sorry. I will update now!**

**Callie's POV**

I settled in Brandon's bed where I snuggled into him so many nights…before Liam…well you know…I was sitting up in his bed for now waiting for everyone to get home…the only one home is Brandon, he ran down to get me water. He refused to leave me. Jude wanted to go out to dinner so I told him to, I would be right here when he got back. He made me promise and Brandon promise to keep me safe…He was so scared…getting out was good for him.

"Hey Callie." Brandon smiled as he walked in

"Hi…" I sighed

"You're thinking about her…" he sighed

"Of course I am…I lost a baby…my baby…my daughter…" I said I knew it was a girl…I just knew it…

"Baby…you'll have another baby…" he told me

"But I will never forget what Liam did to her!" I raised my voice

"Callie…calm down…you can't get worked up." Brandon said lowering his voice to a calming tone

"Just go…I don't need this right now Brandon." I huffed as I took the water

"Callie…please don't let Liam change you back to the reserved girl that you were…you've come so far, I will always love you either way…the broken girl I see here…or the broken girl who finds peace…but please…don't lose us…" Brandon's eyes welled up as he left his room

He was right…I was…I was being that Callie again…the girl who focused only on keeping her brother safe the one who tried so hard to get away from people.

"Brandon…" I whispered as I started to cry…I figured he went downstairs and wouldn't have heard me, but to my surprise the door cracked open even the slightest "Brandon?"

"Yeah…" I heard him sniffle.

"Come here…" I knew this would be an emotional moment…

He walked in and sat at his piano which was now on the other wall away from his bed. "Over here please…." I asked him

He came over and sat at my feet. "I'm sorry I snapped at you…I know what she meant to you…"

"She means the same to you and you know it…You grew up with 2 moms and a dad you saw once and a while…you don't want that for our children…and I don't want them to grow up…being tossed around until they are 18 and leave because they can't handle it anymore…"

"Our?" Brandon asked

"What?" I was confused

"You said our children…does that mean you still want to marry me?" he asked

**Brandon's POV**

"Brandon…of course I still want to marry you…I'm in love with you…despite the things that have happened…You…you rescued my from him…the things he did…and along the way I fell madly in love with you…" She had tears rolling down her cheeks

"I love you so much Callie…" I said crawling in next to her, being mindful that she may be sore

She leaned into me, flinching only slightly when I wrapped my arms around her…I wasn't sure if it was because she was in pain or because of Liam. "What's wrong Baby?"

"That bruise is just…still tender…" she told me

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I started to pull my arms back but she held them in place

She leaned into me and I heard the door open…I knew we shouldn't be found like this…but this is what we wanted…we are in love and no one can stop that. I heard everyone coming up the stairs, Marianna to her room, Jesus to his and Jude to mine, along with mom and Lena.

Mom and Lena just froze in the doorway scowls on their face. Jude came over and I let Callie hug him. "How are you?" Jude asked

"I'm feeling better." Callie smiled at her brother as she lied through her teeth.

"Are you sure?" he knew her too well

"I'm getting there baby." She kissed his head "I need to rest now."

"Okay…"

Jude exited and mom and Lena just stood staring at us. "Brandon you may leave now for Callie to rest." Lena said

"He can leave when I tell him too." I politely told my Foster mothers.

Angry and upset the two turned and exited the room and yelled that they were going to talk to Bill and Jude has to come. "They are going to put him in another foster home…" Callie began weeping.

"Jude come here." I whispered as I saw him walking towards the stairs…

"I need you to stay here with Callie…tell moms she had a night terror. Please…" Jude agreed and I exited.

"JUDE!" My mom came stomping up the stairs

"Mom, Jude is in with Callie, she fell asleep to me playing piano and then she started having a night terror. Jude is calming her down; you can't take him right now. Just go. Jude loves it here…remember that."

"We weren't going to take him away…were going to take her away from him. From you. From all of you!" My mom screamed stomping down the stairs

I quickly grabbed a bag and raced to my room and starting shoving things in a bag. Most of our stuff was at the townhouse we transferred to. Callie couldn't go back in there so we went to the bigger one. "Callie can you make it to the car?" I asked

"Yeah…why what's going on?" Her face was laced with concern

"My mom's aren't moving Jude…they are taking you away from us…but I won't let them." I told her helping her out of bed

"Stay here Jude…We will see you when things…settle down…" Callie kissed his head

"But Callie?" Jude had tears in his eyes

"Don't worry…I love you. I will always keep you safe." She kissed him and I helped her down the stairs

Once in my car we headed to our new home. Well our new new home…Once there I help Callie out and settled her in bed. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah…I just…I wish we didn't have to run away…and hide…and sneak around…" Callie cried

"I hate seeing you hurting…" I sighed and got in the bed, but not before checking that all windows and doors were locked.

Callie laid down and her eyes began to flutter…I played softly with her hair until her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

**Jude's POV**

Callie and Brandon moved out…again…now Lena and Stef deiced that since we don't need them anyway…I get Brandon's room…I won't change anything, I'll just sleep in there and do my homework in there, just like I do in Jesus's room. This wasn't fair. I want my sister here…with me…

**A/N: How was that chapter? Thoughts anyone?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stef's POV**

"Maybe we overreacted…just a little…" I admitted to my wife

"I know…I feel horrible…we should've supported them. Callie is just a scared child…" Lena told me

"We need to find them. Like now." I said and picked up my keys "I'll be home…and I'll bring them with me."

I got in the car and called Mike. He picked up and I heard laughter. He cleared his throat. "Hey Stef."

"Where is Brandon and Callie?" I was blunt

"I don't know." He was lying

"Mike I know you are with them. Answer me honestly. Please Mike…if you ever loved me at all." I was begging

"Hey Stef." It was Callie "We are at the apartment complex." She rambled off the number and said she's see me soon

**Callie's POV**

"Why'd you do that? She's going to make us go home." Brandon said after the door shut behind his dad

"I could hear the change in her voice…" I said "I heard it in my dad's voice 6 months ago…"

"You talked to your dad?" he was surprised

"I went to the jail and saw him. I was passing through. I told him Jude was adopted and happy…I told him that I was in love with someone and he was gonna marry me, so if he ever tried to find me it'd be near impossible." I told him

As he was about to respond there was a frantic knock on the door, I opened it and was enveloped in a hug by Stef.

"My babies!" she kissed my head then hugged Brandon "We…are so so sorry…we just…we overreacted and we've never had to deal with a situation like this and…I'm sorry. We are sorry…will you please come home?"

"Yeah…" Brandon sighed knowing what coming home meant…losing me

I grabbed his hand and kissed it one last time. I grabbed a bag of my clothes making Stef think I was taking them to the car to give them a moment but in reality…I was running…I was always running. I turned the corner and hid in a bush when I heard them coming. I slipped in a backyard; little did I know that Brandon was on foot searching for me.

"Found you…" he sighed

"They aren't going to let me stay…let alone let us…be together…its easiest if I go…" I sighed

"I am not letting you go." He kissed me

"Promise me…"

"I promise…I promise you forever."

****6 Months later** (Sorry it's such a jump. Everything kind of goes back to normal around the house…until now…)**

"Brandon…" I whispered trying to wake up my sleeping boyfriend

"huh…" he sat up

"Hey babe…" I gave a weak smile

"what's up?" he was more alert now

"I'm pregnant…" I was scared

"Is this a happy thing or a sad thing?"

"it's yours…so I'm happy…but…terrified…"

"Come here baby." I got up on his bed and he cradled me against him and placed one hand on my stomach

I kissed him. "Forever…" he mumbled against my lips

I smiled and felt my eyelids getting heavy. "Just go to sleep baby."

"What about your mom's…?"

"Later baby…later."

**Brandon's POV**

"How could you let this happen Brandon? There's a reason we buy you this things?" my mom sighed and laid her head on the table

"It's not like we did it purposely. But mom I love her…and I will be there for her and this baby…the real question is…will you?

**Sorry its soooooo short. Kind of a filler chapter. It will be longer next time. I promise. Review! **


End file.
